


Stages

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Anxiety, Gen, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9678566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There are stages of grief. Denile, anger, bargaining, depression, then for most acceptence. If only he could get past stage one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea of mine. Just so you know updates will be weird and short.\\(>~

I woke up in a hospital.

Now why I was in a hospital had no real reason behind it, as I could tell. Nor did the fact that both my parents looked at me like a was poreceline, before becoming teary eyed. And every time I'd ask, "What?" or anything concerning that all I get is looks of sympathy and pity.

Nothing was wrong, nothing happened last night, so why was everybody acting like this? The sharp pain between my legs was just from over swimming, and I must've falled and gotten all these bruises around my hips and lower, right?

Of course. Everyone was just over reacting, no need to worry. Soon it will all be over and my parents will leave again and it will just be me and Makoto, Nagisa, and...Rin. They are probably acting weird too, but why is everyone being like this is the question.

Today is a Saturday, so I should get ready for swim practice, not lay in a stuffy bed that's uncomfortable. When I bring this up they just stare at me, then at each other, then rush out of the room, something they used to do so they wouldn't cry in front of me.

I feel a strange emotion inside of me, something I had never felt before. Perhaps anger? If that's the case, then something must've happened last night, didnt it?

Didn't it.


End file.
